


Suspicious Vines

by Xobit



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide leans that gardening can be fun (silly summary is silly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicious Vines

Ironhide did not actually hate organics, he knew that a lot of mechs did… maybe not hate but at least fear them greatly. He had battled against organics and technoorganics a few times in his long life, they had been no better nor worse than any of the fully technology based species. Only a little more messy… so to speak. What most forgot was that there had been pleanty of organics who had worked with Cybertronians in times past too, not just those fighting them. 

So he was weary of organics, and had a healthy amount of respect for them, but there was no fear and no hatred. That was why he had made no attempt at complaining when he had been given the assignment to scout out this planet… 

Heh. 

Planet was a loose term it was really more of a moon, or more of a very big asteroid that would one day become a moon. It was also covered in a strange organic growth and a thick atmosphere that seemed to defy the laws of physics. Perceptor had been adamant that he bring back a sample of the organic growth, he was not sure why since the scientist had elaborated by explaining something that had gone completely over his head. Ironhide would be the first to say he was not smart in the ways of science. 

And here he was, crawling over what looked like green mechavines, some small as his littlest digit, some even smaller than that, others as big around as Omega Supreme’s waist. He was trying to find the equivalent to a crystal hub, hoping to take an entire live sample with him off planet, he did not like the idea of cutting into them since he did not know what would happen if he did. He was getting a bit tired though, he had already spent one and a half joor scampering over mounts of vines!

Maybe it would be… wait? What was… a cave? Well why not! Maybe he could find a hub underground and if that did not do it he would cut off one of the small vines and bring that back to Perceptor. 

It was strange to walk on to vine free ground it was even perfectly leveled. Ironhide looked around frowning when he realized that the walls were vines and not rock, looking up he saw that the same was true for the cave ceiling. A few steps along the curve of the cave told him that it was a dead end… made of more vines. 

This was so st~

Ironhide jumped and whirled about, something had touched him! But there was nothing there…

He turned around again, moving to the wall to touch the vines curiously. Why would they grow like this? There was no rock to encourage them to grow like this, in his experience organic plants tended to be… hey!

What the frag?

Yanking on his hand he tried to get it free of the two small vines that had suddenly tightened over it. He couldn’t so he tried to use his other hand to wrest it free only to have more small vines crawl out and latch onto both his hands and wrists. 

Panic stirred and then a giggle escaped him. His intake of air sped up and his optics widened when he observed the small vines still moving, pointed tips slipping into the small seams along his forearms. It was… strange but not unpleasant, it felt like they were examining him? 

Oh… uh…

“Stop that!” he craned his neck around and tried to glare down his back, impossible of course. But he did not need to see it to know that there were vines crawling all over his back and aft, poking, prodding… invading. Primus! 

“Nghh… n-not there, stop it!” a few vines had found their way between his legs and he squirmed trying to bare their way by pressing his legs close together. It was futile, to his utter shock a couple of larger vines uncoiled from the walls of the cave wrapping up his legs and pulling them apart. 

It was not done harshly, but he was very aware that the vines were a lot stronger then he was. An involuntary moan escaped when a couple of small vines curled into his hips, slithering over circuitry and sensor node hubs with curious intend. 

Primus! It felt good, like having a hot oil bath while being massaged by a few dozen minibots. Not that he had tried that but it was the closest he could imagine to what he was feeling. Looking down his front he whimpered a little, surprised that he was almost completely covered in green… and they were leaking something on him? 

It was thick and felt hot and tingly like it held a charge. Rather like hot oil mixed with energon, it only made the slithering vines feel even better. And there was no alarms, whatever it was it was not hurting him… the vines were not hurting him. 

One of the small vines found the latch to his panel and pushed it. Ironhide gasped and tried to move away, squirm… anything! As soon as he gasped a thick vine snug into his mouth, preventing him from making any other sounds. It too leaked the thick something and he found that it did not taste revolting at all, it was a lot like oil in fact… 

He was soon distracted again though as small vines found their way into his valve. It forced muffled protests and moans past the vine filling his mouth. Apparently though the vines liked what they found for larger vines joined in and he began feeling rather full. And very aroused… the vines were not still they squirmed around and slid in and out. He was not sure if it was the same vines or if the different ones took turns… 

His spike was slipping out and vines were beginning to find interest in that too, which of course did not help his overall condition. They curled about it, stroked it with their squirming lengths and then…

“Gugh!” his optics offlined as he threw his helmet back, trying to scream. A thin vine was wiggling just inside his slit! The sensation was… Primus protect him! 

Another vine wiggled into his valve making him whine and shift as well as he could in the strong hold of the biggest vines. It was beginning to be more of a stretch than he had tried before, it did not hurt yet but…

Just when he thought it would be too much all the vines left his valve and he found himself moaning in disappointment. Much to his embarrassment, but it felt good… so very good and… oh gods… 

Onlining his optics again he looked down and tried to desperately to close his legs and voice a protest. The vines would have nothing of that and instead helped him angle his pelvic forward to accept the big vine slithering closer along the fine dust of the floor. It was huge! And he had no doubt where it was going… 

Slowly it coiled around his left leg, seemingly moving slower and slower now that he was watching it near his valve. And that treacherous chassis part just clenched on nothing as if looking forward to being speared by the monster. 

It was hard to panic fully though, even though he felt he should based on the size alone, when small vines pressed his spike against his abdominal plates to give him a full view, squirming over it, caressing it. It kept his arousal high and his panic down.

And now it was nearly there… just a little bit more and it would be… be…

“Ughl… mugh!” Ironhide cried out, sound still muffled by the squirming vine in his mouth. Dear Primus, how could it even _fit_? But it was fitting in there… stretching him agonizingly slow, making him feel every little micrometer of it as his valve lining shifted and stretched to the very limit!

It went on and on, deeper and deeper until it touched the ceiling node at the bottom of his valve. The vine in his mouth pulled out so fast he did not even notice, letting his scream of completion ring out into the cavern made entirely from the organic that was molesting him. 

Hanging limply he realized that the vines were not done with him… the big one was still fully seated in him and his spike was still being manipulated, not allowed to grow soft. 

What did it want with him?

oOo

-krkshhide? Shhkkrru there?- Ironhide stirred slowly, hazily gazing up at the sky which was just as hazy with the ever present fog of this planet.

-ssshhronhide? Ironhide whkkkrichou?- his radio? Wait his radio and… Ironhide looked down at himself and gaped. He was partially covered with squirming vines which seemed to be petting him. he was sparklingly clean, not one trace of the thick tingly liquid left on him. But Primus! He was sore, wincing a little he mewled when he tired moving. 

A vine rose up, gently sliding along his cheek plating. 

Right… ugh… 

Maybe the vines were not all done with him? at least there seemed to be more intend in their squirming now, actually.

“Uh! Um…” they had stopped at his exclamation. Okay…

-Ironhide here, I am well. Just need a few more joors to explore,- hesitantly he reached out and petted one of the larger vines. It curled into the touch eagerly enough. 

-kkrshhry well, we’ll bsshkktch in touch in fokrrrtshhoor.- Four joor? Sure… he could use that.

“If you just let me refuel,” he brought out a cube from subspace, feeling a little silly for talking to an organic plant, “we can get right back to getting to know each other, hmm?” stupid or not the vines seemed to understand, respectfully waiting to ‘pounce’ him till he had emptied the cube…

But not a moment longer than that…

**Author's Note:**

> Request fic for DeviantArt artist & author HealerCharm


End file.
